My Warriors Cats and Dogs Stories
by SecretEyes
Summary: A Collection of my cats and dogs warriors stories based off from the book series by Erin Hunter.
1. Cats of the Clans

Warriors: Cats of the Clans

Let me tell you the beginning of the clan cats. This is that story. But as you read, you'll find that it started with more than four clans. Here's the story.

It was a beautiful night. It was the night of the Gathering. There were the clans of Thunderclan, Riverclan, Windclan, Shadowclan, and Skyclan. Each clan was thriving in their territory, so they talked amongst themselves.

Let me introduce you to each cat, and let's start with Thunderclan.

The leader is SunStar, a tabby tom with green eyes. The deputy is TawnySpots, but would soon change to BlueFur. The Medicine cat is GooseFeather. The warriors are GoldenFlower, FrostFur, One-Eye, BrightHeart, AshFur, WhiteStorm, LionHeart, Redtail, ThistleClaw (BluePaw and SnowPaw's father) and RoseTail. The apprentices are DarkPaw, SmallPaw, BluePaw, and SnowPaw. The Queens are Moonflower (BluePaw and SnowPaw's mother) and TigerHeart. Elders are PatchTail, PoppyPelt, and StarTail.

Next is the battle hungry Shadowclan, since they like picking fights with the other clans so much.

The leader is RaggedStar and the deputy is CloudPelt. The Medicine cat is YellowFang and the warriors are RussetFur, TawnyTail, AshPelt, WhiteFur, and Blackfoot. The Queens are SeedPelt and LeafTail and the Elders are RunningTail and DarkPelt. The apprentices are NightPaw, BrownPaw, and ShadePaw.

In addition, is Windclan.

The leader is SwiftStar and the deputy is DeadFoot. The Medicine cat is ThrushPelt and the warriors are TornEar, BlackTail, LionClaw, SorrelHeart, CrowFrost, HawkPelt, DarkClaw, ThornHeart, SpecklePelt, and MossHeart. Queens are RoseHeart and GorseClaw. The Elders are MorningFlower, DarkFlower, and Patchflower.

The fourth clan is Riverclan.

The leader is CrookedStar and the deputy is LeopardFur. The Medicine cat is BrambleBerry. The warriors are MudPelt, WhiteClaw, HeavyStep, PebblePelt, and GreyHeart. Queens are WillowTail and BrambleClaw. The Elders are LostFace, BlackFur, and LightPelt. The apprentices are SilverPaw, RedPaw, BlazePaw, and BerryPaw.

The last clan is Skyclan.

The leader is CloudStar and the deputy is BuzzardTail. The Medicine cat is FawnStep. The warriors are BristlePelt, FireBlaze, MistyTail, HollyPelt, and HawkFlight. The apprentices are GrayPaw, SoarPaw, and LeapPaw. The Queens are PatchEar, SandPelt, and BluePelt. The Elders are LongPelt and FireClaw.

There weren't always Clans. There was once a time where cats were either loners or lived with their house folk.

One night, some Loners gathered together to talk. They wanted to make a clan. Each cat wanted to be leader, though, so there was a fight and some died.

Afterwards, the dead cats spoke. They decided to have five different clans. Thunderclan, Riverclan, Windclan, Shadowclan, and Skyclan. The leaders of each clan started with ThunderStar, RiverStar, Windstar, ShadowStar, and SkyStar. Their ancestors told them what cat will be in what rank. Then they set the rules. They told of the rules, punishments, names for everything, names for the clan cats, and what the dead will be called. The good and evil dead.

Next, they told of the territories and what to eat and how to live in the forest.

That's the clan story, now back to the actual story.

A few moons after the Gathering, SunStar's deputy came to him.

"SunStar, Skyclan wishes to speak to you. They're at the gorse tunnel waiting for you."

"Thank you, TawnySpots."

He padded over to the leader of Skyclan.

Leafstar spoke.

"We wish to share your hunting grounds. We have little prey. It's harder and harder to find prey. Please, SunStar, help us out," he pleaded desperately.

"I grant you half our land on the east side," he told Leafstar.

"Thank you."

He bowed his head to SunStar, and then Skyclan left the camp.

A few moons later, BlueFur became leader after SunStar was killed in a gruesome battle with ShadowClan.

She was now BlueStar. She was loyal and wise. She was young with wisdom. Her deputy was RedTail.

So everybody lived happily ever after in the forest.


	2. Bluestar's Story

Warriors: BlueStar's Story

Hi, I'm BlueStar. I live in Starclan now. I was once the Thunderclan leader.

I remember bringing in FirePaw, and watching with the love of a mother, him grow into a fine warrior.

As I watch him now, I know he's a wonderful leader. But as I watch his kin, I wish I had kept my kits. I brought them to OakHeart, my mate, one night so I could be deputy. I knew ThrushPelt was evil. It worked. I made every cat think my kits were stolen and killed. My name as a warrior was BlueFur. When I was deputy, my name was also BlueFur.

So how my story goes, is that I sacrificed my kits to Riverclan, in order to be deputy and then a leader. It worked.

As a leader, I got a prophecy and brought FireStar in when he was an apprentice. They prophecy was this:

"Fire alone

Can save the Clan."

That's the reason I named him Fire.

So that's my story now. I better go. See you around.

THE END


	3. Firestar

Warriors: FireStar's Story

Hi, my name is FireStar. I'm a flame-colored tabby tom. Flame-colored mean when the sun hits my pelt just right, it looks like the color of flame or fire.

I wasn't always a clan cat in Thunderclan. I used to live in the two leg place (a town or village) with my two legs (humans) from the time I was born.

Once day I was sitting on my white picket fence when I was a mouse. I chased it into the forest and was attacked by GrayStripe, back then GrayPaw, who's now my best friend and most trusted warrior. I was a year old. I was able to pin him down and he backed off. That's when BlueStar, TigerStar, back then TigerClaw, and LionHeart appeared. BlueStar was amazed by my skills, so she gave me a choice to either be a kittypet (house cat) for the rest of my life, or become a clan cat. So the next day at noon high, I met LionHeart and WhiteStorm. I told him I wanted to be a clan cat. BlueStar called a meeting and told the clan about me, but a calico cat warrior didn't like it and fought me. My collar came off. BlueStar saw it as a sign from StarClan, and I was made an apprentice by the name of FirePaw. BlueStar was my mentor temporarily, then it was LionHeart.

It you count the moons and moons (months/years) I'm a very old leader of ThunderClan.

I'm now a mate to SandStorm and a father of two. LeafPool my eldest daughter has three kits. HollyLeaf died but the other two are still alive. LionBlaze is a warrior and JayFeather is a Medicine cat. That's my story.

THE END


	4. The Shocking News

Warriors "The Shocking News"

Characters: CrowFeather, LeafPool

Summary: What if they had found out that CrowFeather and LeafPool were mates, earlier in the series? How would the clans react?

Pairings:

CrowFeather/LeafPool

It was a dark night, as CrowFeather padded towards the river bank, heading for the stepping stones to meet up with his new mate LeafPool. She had told him that she had something to tell him. But what could it possibly be that she couldn't or wouldn't let the others know about? Was it bad? No. It couldn't be. She had told him that it was wonderful news that she had to tell him.

He stood on the first stepping stone, then moved to the second one and then jumped to the third one. A little bit of river water splashed onto his paws and legs, as he landed on the third one. Then he crouched down and estimated his jump before jumping towards the other side of the river bank.

He landed in the water and dug his claws into the bank, as the river tide tried to sweep him off his paws and carry him down stream. He wouldn't let it, though. He was determined. With much effort, he jumped out of the river and landed onto the ThunderClan border. He shook the water out of his fur and then started licking his pelt, while he waited for his mate to arrive to tell him the news.

LeafPool headed through the undergrowth towards the river. It had been a long time since she had snuck out of camp at the dead of night. But when she had been a kit, it had just been play. And then she had met and fallen in love with CrowFeather. A WindClan warrior with as much loyalty as any cat could ever have. Loyalty that GrayStripe and FireStar would always have.

She padded up to and sat in front of her mate.

"Did you get an unwanted bath?" she joked to him and then laughed, seeing his damp pelt.

He ignored her joke.

"What is it that you had to tell me that you can't let any other cat know?" he meowed to her.

"I'm going to have kits."

He was silent for a few minutes before he spoke.

"What are we going to do? You know how it is with half-clan born kits when it comes to two different clans. Look at what happened between GrayStripe and RiverClan when BlueStar was your leader. I don't want that kind of life for them. I want the best they possibly could have."

"I know. But if WindClan finds out and wants the kits, you can raise them. And they will know their true mother," she assured him.

They rubbed heads against heads.

"No matter what happens, we'll be there for each other and these kits," he promised her.

"I know we will," the Medicine cat meowed back in agreement.


	5. The Long Journey

Warriors "The Long Journey"

Characters: FireStar, BerryNose, HollyLeaf, JayFeather, LionBlaze, MouseFur, GrayStripe, DovePaw, BlueStar, StarClan, etc.

Summary: A few cats go on a journey to find HollyLeaf after LionBlaze and JayFeather find that she isn't down in the tunnels. She escaped them. Will they find their Clanmate and convince her to come back home, or will she stay all alone by herself? Read to find out.

Pairings: (from New Prophecy-New Hope)

It was a beautiful day, as FireStar sat by the river looking across it to the RiverClan border. There wasn't a cloud in the sky. It was as peaceful as could be. They hadn't had such a peaceful season for so long. He enjoyed this peacefulness.

There was a noise from deep in the trees, as a vole was caught off guard. He flicked an ear as he heard the vole, listening to everything in the forest, just taking it all in.

That night, BlueStar came to him in a dream.

He approached her on a moor. As he did, she sat there patiently.

"BlueStar."

He dipped his head in respect.

"Greetings, FireStar."

"What's wrong?" he asked his former leader.

"FireStar, you must find your lost Clanmate. She belongs with ThunderClan. Not as a loner. You must bring with you companions that she trusts. Let StarClan guide you on your journey and light your path."

Then she faded away.

He awoke that morning.

He flattened his fur and then padded out into the sunlight.

After finishing off a vole, he padded up the rock fall and stood on the High Ledge.

"Let every cat old enough to catch his prey be seated at the foot of the High Ledge!" the ThunderClan leader yowled.

When the Clan was all seated, the flame-colored tom began, looking down at his Clanmates and friends.

"I had a dream last night from StarClan. I must go on a journey to reunite a Clanmate. I will take some cats with me."

"Clanmate?" MouseFur questioned.

"What do you mean?" JayFeather meowed.

"I have pondered on what BlueStar told me. When she said I need to reunite a Clanmate, she means I must find HollyLeaf. StarClan wants her to come back home. She belongs here."

"Who will you take with you?" LionBlaze asked, as silence fell between the cats of ThunderClan.

"BlueStar told me to only take cats HollyLeaf trusts. I choose LionBlaze, JayFeather, GrayStripe, and DovePaw. Meeting dismissed."

After every cat said their good-byes and the travelers ate some traveling herbs and got some herbs ready to take with them, they left, padding out of the gorse tunnel.

It was a tough journey, as the ThunderClan cats journeyed past the mountains, heading out of the territory in search of HollyLeaf.

A moon later, they found her in the old territory where the forest once stood. Now it was all two leg nests and thunder paths. They were able to convince her and in the end, she was reunited with her Clan. So every cat lived happily ever after.

The End!


	6. The Fight

Warriors: The Fight

By Lizzy A. Peer

Originally by Erin Hunter

Copyright

Copyright

Copyright 2010

Copyright March 2010

Dedication

This book is dedicated to everyone who loves cats, like suspense, action, prophecies, mysteries, and everyone who is a fan of the Warriors series by Erin Hunter.

Prologue

I looked at the fire that was all around me. The heat was making my pelt feel like it was scorching from the flames. I couldn't stop though. I had to help get the clan out. I looked around frantically for my kits, but couldn't see them. I could however, just barely make out SnowBird. The white she-cat queen was carrying her two kits, making her way quickly to the Gorse tunnel.

I through myself over the fire and ran to help TigerHeart's mate Sasha.

I got her to her paws and got her out.

I heard a yowl and spotted even more chaos. LittleCloud, our elderly Medicine cat, had gone down. He was half buried under some rock.

I ran to help him, but was trapped by fire and collapsing dens. I felt pain surge through me as rocks fell on me and I was stuck. I couldn't get out.

"TawnyPelt!" yowled my eldest kit, and he dashed over to help me. So did my other kit and SquirrelFlight.

They started desperately digging me out.

As I looked, I could see SquirrelFlight. LeafPool's sister looked weak, as if she was sick or tired or something.

Chapter 1

It's a beautiful day at sun high. I'm sun bathing with my eldest kit TigerHeart.

"TawnyStar, we have a problem. You better come quickly," DawnPelt says urgently to me.

I get to my paws and tell my deputy, TigerTail, "Watch over the clan," before I run through the Gorse tunnel at my younger kit's flank.

We look at the scene in horror. I never would've thought there were any more traitors in Thunderclan. Apparently, there are. ThornClaw has lured his own Clanmates SandStorm and JayFeather into a trap. DustPelt is with him.

I yowl and plunge myself into the scene, DawnPelt behind me.

I jump onto ThornClaw and rake my claws down his pelt, biting his hind leg while I'm at it. ThornClaw is stronger, though and pins me down.

"Leave her alone!" booms a familiar elderly Thunderclan tabby tom, and pull him off me by the scruff. It's TigerHeart. He uses to be TigerStar, but is good now.

I leave him to fight ThornClaw, and help DawnPelt fight off DustPelt.

DawnPelt and I rush over to the helpless Medicine cat and senior warrior.

"DawnPelt, get herbs," I order.

"Which ones?"

I think for a moment before answering, remembering what LittleCloud uses for which injuries.

"Cobweb to stop the bleeding and marigold for infection. If you can't find cobweb, moss will do. Go. Run as fast as you can," I order.

I dig as fast as I can to loosen the fox trap around SandStorm's neck. I then gently pull her out by the scruff.

Next, I go to the Medicine cat.

"JayFeather, it's me. TawnyPelt. I'm going to help you."

I drag him over by the warrior and then crouch down by them.

DawnPelt soon comes back with the herbs I requested.

I stop the bleeding with cobweb and apply marigold for infection.

I turn to my warrior.

"DawnPelt, get them home."

"Okay."

"What are you going to do, TawnyStar?"

"I'm going to help my father if he needs it. He's not as young as he used to be."

She dips her head to me in respect and then I run to help him.

I soon defeat DustPelt, but TigerHeart has fallen into the river.

"TigerHeart!" I yowl.

I frantically search for him, but he has gone under.

I can't let him die in the paws of the river. I have to save my father.

Chapter 2

I plunge into the river, pushing my fear of water and drowning away.

I grab his scruff and resurface with him. He's still conscious.

We haul ourselves back onto dry land, and for a moment, sit there panting from using all of our strength to survive.

"Thank you, TawnyStar. You saved my life. I am proud to call you my daughter."

His eyes shown with happiness.

"And I'm happy to call you my father. You saved my life, too. Thank you, TigerHeart," I meow to him.

I walk him home and then pad back into my territory.

_Thank you, StarClan. Thank you. You helped us all to save them. _I silently pray to my ancestors.

That night, I have a dream.

"Greetings, TawnyStar."

"Greetings, YellowFang."

"Great danger is coming, TawnyStar."

"What? What danger?"

"Don't fret. In the time of need, I'll be with you until the very end. I have a message. I have foreseen it."

"What have you foreseen?"

"This," she replies and then recites a prophecy.

"Danger will come

The Thorn of the Claw

And the Dust of the Pelt

Will rise

The cats of half and half

And the Star of Gray

And others

Will be in grave danger

Clan will fight clan

Blood will spill blood

The earth will bleed

And all will be lost

And separated forever and ever

Unless the Thorn of the Claw

And Dust of the Pelt are destroyed."

Chapter 3

I wake up with a star at sun high.

_No! _I think.

I know what it means. Half clan cats, GrayStar, and others will be in danger. Our clans will fight and blood will be shed. Our clans will separate into clans no more. All of this will happen if ThornClaw and DustPelt aren't destroyed.

I dash out of the camp to Thunderclan at full speed. I have to warn them.

"GrayStar! JayFeather!" I yowl, as I race into the camp.

I skid to a halt infront of the clan leader.

"What's wrong, TawnyStar? Where's the fire?"

"GrayStar, we're all in danger. I had a dream from YellowFang last night."

JayFeather comes up to us.

"What!?"

He must've read my memory from last night.

"Yes, JayFeather. It's true. ThornClaw and DustPelt are traitors."

" We all know they are," the deputy comments.

I go on.

"They're going to rise, clan will fight clan, blood will be shed, clans will be no more, and half clan and other cats will be in danger. They must be destroyed; stopped."

"Thanks, TawnyStar. Go home now. We'll keep an eye out and strike if we see them. We exiled them yesterday."

"How's FernCloud?" I ask.

"She's healing from the shock of DustPelt's attack."

"And SandStorm?"

"She's almost healed. Thanks for your concern and telling us about your dream," GrayStar says.

I dip my head to my old friend.

Chapter 4

A moon later, my clan and Thunderclan fight against ThornClaw, DustPelt, and the surviving cats of Bloodclan.

We fight and fight and finally win, killing them all. We win.

Our clans head home and are treated by our Medicine cats. Some of us are only minorly injured.

A moon later, all of our cats are healed.

There's one thing I would like to say. GrayStar died in leaf bare from Green Cough and LionBlaze becomes LionStar. His deputy becomes my father, TigerHeart. This time, I know, my father won't try murdering cats. He's friendly like most of us. There goes to show you how the love of a parent or StarClan, can bring a lost cat or soul back from the dark side to the path of light and good.

So we all live happily ever after in the forest.


	7. The Chosen

Warriors : "Chosen" (Tawnypelt's POV)

Characters: Tawnypelt, Rowanclaw, Littlecloud, Flametail

Summary: Tawnypelt gets Chosen by Starclan to stop a coming Darkness, but can she stop it in time to save the Clans? Read to find out.

Pairings:

Tawnypelt/Rowanclaw

Battle roars all around me, blood tainting the air, spilling and staining the land. I hear cats screeching and caterwauling. I have to help my clan mates.

I frantically look for cats to help. As I look around, I see we're losing.

A voice speaks to me, as I head over to help my mate, Rowanclaw.

"Four must become one

To win against the Darkness

That waits in the shadows

Ready to devour the living

The Darkness is close

The battle will come

Only the strongest will survive

Blood will spill blood

And the land will stain blood," it tells me.

I know that voice. I miss her. My daughter Flametail.

I wake up with a start and clean myself, before padding out of the warriors' den and heading for the fresh-kill pile.

After finishing my juicy vole, I head for the Medicine den to talk to Littlecloud about my dream.

"Littlecloud, I need to talk to you," I meow, as I pad inside.

Littlecloud turns around to face me, stopping from counting Marigold Plants.

"Yes, Tawnypelt?" he greets me.

"I had a dream last night," I tell him.

"What sort of dream?" he asks.

"A Starclan dream. Flametail said there's going to be a battle with the Darkness."

"Darkness?"

"Yes. What could that possibly mean?" I question.

"I don't truthfully know."

"She also said that I'm Chosen to stop the Darkness. Do you think she could mean the Dark Forest?"

"As I said, Tawnypelt, I don't know. But you could be right."

"But how? They're dead. How could the Dark Forest come to ruin the Clans?"

"All I can say is to wait for more information from StarClan," he replies to me.

"Thank you, Littlecloud," I meow and dip my head in respect before padding out of his den into the warm day at sun high.

The warmth of the sun shines onto my pelt, but it doesn't warm me. I feel mentally cold, scared of what will happen to the clans, if the Darkness comes. I have a feeling that Littlecloud and I are right. The Darkness is the Dark Forest. I have to stop it, but how? How can one cat stop it? I don't have any special powers. I'm not Chosen like LionBlaze and his brother are. But what if I am especially Chosen to help keep the Dark Forest cats in their place? I just don't know. I don't know what to do.

I look up at the sky, sitting infront of the warrior's den.

_Oh, Starclan. What is it that you want me to do? Tell me. _ I think, as I look at the bright, blue sky.

That night, I have another dream from Starclan.

I'm in a forest watching a cat hunt a squirrel and kill it.

After dropping the dead squirrel, she turns around and pads up to me, sitting down.

"Hello, young one. My name is Leafstar from Skyclan," she greets me.

"What does Starclan want me to do?" I ask her. "I don't know how I'm supposed to stop the Dark Forest from rising, when I'm nothing special like what LionBlaze and JayFeather are. Please tell me, Leafstar."

"I know you're not like they are, but you are still special. We know you can defeat the Dark Forest and keep it from rising. In the meantime, you must find out how to stop the Dark Forest. You must go find out which cats are being trained and recruited in their dreams in the Dark Forest, so when the time comes, you will be sure on who to trust," she tells me before vanishing.

Several moons later, I am able to stop the Dark Forest from rising. So all is well that ends will in the Clans.

THE END


	8. Tigerstar and Sasha's Trilogy:Beginning

TigerStar and Sasha's Trilogy: The Beginning (Omen of the Stars)

I walk alone in the forest. I was exiled long ago. I hate it. I've always been a clan cat. It's that kitty pet's fault. I was so close to being leader. Everything was working out as I planned. But no. The kittypet has to step in and destroy everything. Everything I've worked for. I should've killed him when he first arrived. He doesn't deserve to be leader. It should be me. Once a kittypet always a kittypet.

I'm suddenly attacked by a tabby she-cat. I'm stronger, though. I pin her down, not wanting to hurt her. She throws me off, though.

We face eachother.

"Who are you? What are you doing on my territory?" she asks me.

I tell her, "I'm a loner like you. I didn't know this territory belonged to you. My apologies."

"Apology accepted," she says.

"So, who are you?" I ask.

"I'm Sasha," she introduces herself.

"I'm TigerStar."

"What brought you into this life? You seem like you were once a clan cat," she says. "If you don't mind me asking."

"I was. It's a long story."

"I have time," she says.

We sit by some under growth, and I tell her my whole story.

A few moons later, we fall in love and mate. We name our kits HawkKit and MothKit.

Afterward, I rule a little bit of the forest. I become leader of Shadowclan, Sasha and the kits join with me, and I unite both my clan and Riverclan.

Soon after, I bring Scourge and his cats into Lionclan. We then name ourselves Bloodclan.

It's a full moon night, when we come to Fourtrees. I want to fight, but Scourge disagrees. I insist and that's when it happens. I feel one quick second of pain and then I'm alone in the Dark Forest.

I suddenly realized that I'm dead. I'm in No Stars. And that's the end of my life; all nine lives taken away from me from one gigantic paw, with five claws on it. One quick second, and I'm dead; gone.

I look down into the dark river and I see my bleeding body. I also see FireStar. The kittypet looks grief stricken and shocked, as he looks at me.

THE END


End file.
